A Little Problem
by lil-Vixen24
Summary: hello everyone this is my first fic i hope you enjoy! sumary: oh no! kyuubi's in heat! what happens when gaara comes to town? how will sasuke react? Final Two Chaps Are Up!*COMPLETE*
1. The Not So Normal Day

Vixen: hello every one how are you?!?!

Sasu: god you act like the dobe you are so firkin annoying!

Naru: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!? TEME!!!!!!!

Vixen: awwww Sasu-kun why are you so mean? I'm just being friendly pout

Sasu: hn' whatever…..

Naru: stupid teme! I told you not to call me dobe anymore! It really ticks me off!

Sasu: that's exactly why I call you that my little dobe

Naru: blush WH-who says's im your "little dobe'! Teme! Ill never be yours! Never! Never! never!

Sasu: never say never dobe. You will be mine

Vixen: ok guys calm down calm down. Try and behave yourself sasuke-kun your gonna make naru-naru faint.

Naru: I am not gonna faint and im gonna kick your ass sasuke-teme!

Sasu: how 'bout you let me bang yours instead?

Naru: blush

Vixen: whoa! Sasu-kun your such a tease to poor naru-naru! Hahahahahahahah! Ok let's start the story before things get out of control? Ne?

**DISCLIMER:** I don't own any of naruto's sweet toned body but luckily for us sasuke does! XD

**WARNING:** this is a yaoi fic and the pairing is drum roll sasunaru! No surprise there. If you don't like then don't read. If you are a sakura liver then you might not like this fic

Kyubi's thoughts are in **bold**

Naruto's thoughts talking to kyubi are in _italics_

And every one else's thoughts are in _italics_ too

_**A little problem**_

Chapter 1: the not so normal day

It was another normal day in Kohona village. It started as it usually did with a super hyper active blond annoying the crap out of a pink little headed bitch and a dark haired uchiha who secretly loved every minute of it. As always their 'teacher' was a half hour late and also as usual he was reading his icha icha paradise book.

"Ahhhhh! Kakashi-sense! When will you ever be on time!" yelled a very irritated sakura

"I'm sorry sakura-chan but I was delayed by a little dolphin begging for attention" said their teacher with a pervy look in his one eye.

"Why do you always make up some lame excuse every single time your late?! You should be more responsible you are supposed to be our sense! You are setting a bad example for us!" yelled sakura

"Sorry, sorry…" said Kakashi. "Hey Naruto what's thee matter you have been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Ah…. No sense there's nothing wrong just feeling a little…..ummm….drained today that's all" said Naruto with a little blush that no one but his sense saw.

"Ah I see. Well snap out of it we have a lot to do today" Kakashi noticed sasuke looking intensely at the blond. _Hn I wonder what's going on between those to…I will have to investigate this later. _"Sasuke Naruto pair up and spar sakura how about you and I have a little spar today?"

"Yes" they say in unison

Sasuke and Naruto went a couple of yards away from Kakashi and sakura so their sparing would not get in the way of each others.

'**Kit I have to tell you something 'said kyubi**

'_What is it kyu?' said Naruto_

'**Kit the reason you feel drained today is because im starting to go into heat' he said**

"YOUR WHAT?!?!" yelled Naruto out loud.

"Hey dobe who are you supposed to be talking to? Oh I guess your talking to that fox. Well tell him that you're supposed to be sparing with me and not yapping to _him_" said sasuke

Was it just him or did sasuke seem jealous? Deciding to just brush it off as his imagination he responded. "I thought I told you not to call me that teme! And if you are so willing to have me kick your ass then ready or not here I come!" **'Wait kit! I need to tell you important information!' **_'No time kyu! I need to kick sasuke-teme's ass!'_ with that said or rather thought Naruto lunged toward sasuke, but of course he smoothly dogged Naruto. He suddenly kicked Naruto in the stomach which sent him flying into a nearby tree. Coughing Naruto got up and saw a smug smirk on sasuke's face" I thought you said you were gonna kick my ass dobe" Naruto jumped up quickly and ran fast at sasuke. Making a hand sign there were suddenly a whole horde of naruto's. Sasuke made a hand sign as well then there the same amount of sasuke's as naruto's. it bas a battle royal they were going at each other like it was a fight to the death. Finally sasuke ended up being the victor _again_.

"Argggg! Stupid teme! Im gonna beat your ass one day!" yelled a very pissed Naruto

"hn whatever dobe the only time your ever gonna beat me is in your dreams but then again I bet I still kick your ass there too" said a very cocky uchiha which made Naruto go livid,

"YOU STUPID TEME I HATE YOU! GO ROT IN HELL YOU BASTARD!" Naruto jumped up and made a mad dash for his home. Sasuke had never seen Naruto that mad before. He had only been joking like he always did there was something terribly wrong with his dobe and he was going to find out what.

**Naruto's Prov:**

'_Argggg! Why did I get so mad at him! He was just joking for god's sake! And then I just run off! What's wrong with me?' _thought Naruto as he made it to the front door of his crappie apartment. He stepped in and went to his kitchen to make some ramen in hopes of calming his nerves.**'Kit that is what I was trying to tell you. It has never happened before because you weren't the right age. But since you are now 18 your body is now able to go into heat.' **_'What the fuck kyu! Does that mean that my moods are going to go into overload?' _**'Yes oh and one more thing. You are going to be extremely horny for a couple of days and if you don't get rid of the sexual stress then your life is going to be hell' **_'what! Well that's just the icing on the cake isn't it! How am I supposed to find some one willing to help me relive me of my stress! No one even wants me! They all hate me!' _** 'Well not everyone kit.' **_'What do you mean kyu?' _**'I mean that there might be **_**someone**_** who can help with this predicament you are in. hn' speak of the devil, well looks like he's here' **_'what? HE!?!?'_

Vixen: sigh well the first chapter is done what a relief!

Sasu: …..

Naru: ummm is something gonna happen between me and the teme?

Vixen: huh? Oh well…._maybe_

Naru: blush oh well….ok…..

Sasu: hn' dobe you look cute when you blush

Naru: darker blush I am not blushing! And what the hell does that mean!?!

Sasu: oh nothing just getting into character. You should do the same so submit to all of my wants and desires my little dobe

Naru: deeeeeeeep blush ……

Vixen: ahahahahah…..cough cough naru is the uke cough well thank you for reading I hope you liked it please review!


	2. the confession

Vixen: yawn mmmmmm so sleepy

Sasu: then why the hell are we here at 9:28 am! I could be dreaming about the dobe doing all sorts of things to me….

Naru: snore

Vixen: well looks like he doesn't care Sasu-kun

Sasu: well ill just have to make him care evil grin

Vixen: nervous laugh ahhahaah…. You can be really scary sometimes sasu-kun horrified scream from naru in the background sasuke laughing evilly well time for another chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Naruto but of curse sasuke does!

**Warning:** this is a sasunaru yaoi fic so that means it's a boyXboy if you don't like then don't read

**A little problem**

Chapter 2: the confession

**Last time****: 'I mean that there might be **_**someone**_** who can help us with this predicament you are in. hn' speak of the devil, looks like he's here' **_'what! HE?!?'_

He heard a knock on his front door. Naruto looked nervously at his door unsure of what to do. But before he could go and open his door it was knocked open forcefully. Naruto stared and gaped at who was standing at his door. _'Kyu, you weren't talking about sasuke-teme were you?' _**'Yes I was kit. It's obvious that the uchiha has feelings for you. I can feel it in his chakra, every time he is near you it goes out of control' **_'no way kyu! The teme doesn't like me like that! He is my rival!' _**'say what you want, believe what you want but if you don't relieve your stress then you are going to be in a lot of pain' **by this point Naruto was blushing like mad and it peeked that curiosity of a certain uchiha.

_Hmmm the dobe is acting weird…. But he does look very cute when he blushes. Hmm maybe ill have a little fun with him. _Sasuke started moving close to Naruto and if he had been paying attention then he would have noticed that sasuke started backing him up to his counter. When he finally reached the counter Naruto realized the closeness of them. "S-sasuke wh-what are you d-doing?" Naruto blushed a deep red. "hn? What does it look like im doing dobe?" Naruto looked at sasuke. Black obsidian orbs met crystal blue ones. Naruto could feel his knees go weak and he flushed a little darker. Sasuke noticed this and smirked. Sasuke dipped his head to naruto's neck and started to slightly suck and nip at it. Naruto rolled his head back and moaned softly at sasuke's antics. Sasuke pulled back and noticed that Naruto had closed his eyes and was panting slightly. _Cute, he looks so damn delicious right now gods I want him so badly_ thought sasuke. "Dobe…are you feeling ok?" sasuke whispered seductively into naruto's ear which made him moan.

'**Kit! Snap out of it! I told you that he has feelings for you' **_'shhhhhut up kyu…. Why do I feel so relaxed…' _**'Kit…you should tell him about me being in heat then im sure he would be more than willing to help you relieve you sexual tension' **_'yeeeea yea…wait no no! Im not gay! Sasuke is my rival! My rival! I do not have feelings for him!_' **'Kit don't be in denial now just accept it… you want him…need him…you want him so badly it hurts. I know you want him to dominate you push you against the wall and penetrate you deep and hard. You want him to take you right now here and in your room on the couch in this kitchen. You want him to pound into you till you bleed and not be able to walk for weeks…you' **_'STOP! I don't! I don't! I DON'T! Im not gay I don't want these things! I.. I.. I...'_** 'Stop deceiving yourself! You know you want him! sigh kit you need him I know that you love him ive been with you for 18 years I know you'**

"Sasuke please leave im making ramen and I don't feel like looking at you right now" Naruto looked at sasuke and he saw that he looked a little irritated.

"No I won't go. Not until you tell me what's wrong, you've been acting strange, is there something wrong with kyubi?" sasuke looked at Naruto and saw some thing flash in his eyes.

"Umm, well, well…y-you see…kyibiisinheatandnowineedyourhelp!" Naruto said it so fast that he almost didn't catch it. Sasuke chuckled he looked at Naruto, he was blushing and he had his eyes shut tight. Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips against naruto's ear and whispered seductively "and how am I supposed to help you dobe? What do you _need_ me for?" Naruto all but melted into sasuke's arms he couldn't find his voice all he could do was try and suppress his moans. "Dobe answer me. What do you _need_ me for" sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto. '_What __**need**__ him? I don't __**need**__ him…I want him' _**'**_then_** tell him kit, tell him that you want him' "**sasuke I don't _need_ you I … I _want_ you, I want you here with me always. I love you sasuke teme."

dramatic music

Vixen: suspense! I love it! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sasu: well I don't even though you know how I feel the dobe is oblivious to that fact

Naru: blush _what will he say?!?! What will he say!?!?!_

Sasu: sigh dobe don't worry you'll know soon enough

Naru: but teme I want to know now!

Vixen: naru! You have to wait for the next chapter just like everyone else!

Naru: fine pout

Sasu: _so cute!_ Awww don't pout naru naru I promise that you won't be disappointed.

Naru: d-d-did you just call me naru! Wow teme that's the first time ive ever heard you call me by a pet name before!

Sasu: that's because you are my pet naru…only mine

Vixen: nooooooo! Stop you are going to give away the ending! Ok well till net time!


	3. the complication

Vixen: Woot! Yea! Another chapter by me! Lil' vixen!

Sasu: hn' just shut up already and write the stupid story

Vixen: ouch what harsh words you say to the person who can give you a happy ending with naru naru

Sasu: hn'

Vixen: fine! I'll just have to let naru-chan have second thoughts about you then!

Sasu: no! Wait im sooooorrrrrrryyyyyyy! Don't take away naru-chan from me!

Vixen: evil grin too late! Muhahahahahahaha! Enter gaara!

Sasu: no not gaara! Anyone but him! How bout neji instead? Yea he is much better than gaara yea yea!

Gaara: what was that you said uchiha?

Sasu: uhhhhhh

Neji: I believe he said that I was better than you gaara…

Gaara: well I guess I'll just have to try and take your precious little fox. Where is he anyway?

Vixen: hm? Oh! That's right I told him he could sleep in today because I knew you guys were coming

Sasu: silent _I can't let gaara have him! He belongs only to me!!!!!_

Vixen: well let's start another wonderful chapter! XD

**A Little Problem**

Chapter 3: The complication

**Warning: **This yaoi sasunaru fic so if you don't like it then don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Naruto  but sasuke does! 

**Last time:** "sasuke I don't _need_ you I…I want you, I want you here with me always. I love you sasuke teme."

Sasuke tried to calm his raging heart felt like it was gonna beat through his chest. Sasuke looked into naruto's eyes only to find them switching between his brilliant blue to deep crimson. "Naruto…." Sasuke slowly said. "Naruto ...what did you say?" He looks at naruto with disbelief in his eyed _'I never thought he would ever say that to me.'_

On the inside our uchiha is doing his happy dance and yelling shazam! (A.N. I had to do that I couldn't resist XD) but on the outside he was calm and collected. The only emotion that you could see was one of lust, desire and love for the blond kitsune in his black obsidian eyes. Naruto's eyes finally settled on their deep crimson color, suddenly sasuke hears him growl and start to push him toward the couch in his living room/dining room.

"You heard me _sa su ke_" naruto said in a deep husky voice that sent chills down sasuke's spine.

'**Yes kit! Give into your lust! Go! Go! Go!'**

Kyuubi shouted in naruto's head. Naruto roughly pushes sasuke to the couch and quickly straddles his hips. He leans down ever so slowly to the now panting uchiha moving his lips so they slightly touch sasuke's then moves to his ear and whispers seductively

"What to you want _sa su ke_?" naruto purrs as he starts to slowly grind their hips together causing the raven to moan rather loudly.

'**Yes make him beg for it…wow kit you must be really horny to act like this…kit? Are you listening to me? Kit!'**

Naruto did say anything but continued to grind harder and harder into sasuke. "I...i…I wan-"came sasuke's almost weak voice until…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sudden cause's naruto to snap out of his previous state and he quickly jumps off sasuke like he had the plague. "c-coming!" yells naruto

'Nooooooo!!!' yelled Kyuubi and sasuke at the same time.

'_Damn it! Im gonna kill whoever it is at the door!!'_ thought sasuke angrily as he slowly sits up on the couch.

As sasuke was trying to think of something that could make his 'problem' go away when he hears his cute little fox yell "gaara!!!!" _'Oh shit.'_ Thought sasuke as he turns and makes eye contact with an, what seemed to be an angry, red head.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" asked naruto. Gaara looked at him for a moment before said

"I wanted to see you."

At that statement sasuke got up off the couch and walked to naruto and put his arm around his waist making said blond to blush. Earning a glare from gaara, which naruto didn't notice, he asks coldly

"Why is the uchiha here?" as the two had a glaring match the oblivious blond got the feeling that something bad was coming.

"Uhh…well…umm you see…" naruto tried to explain nervously

"we were having an intimate moment actually." Sasuke said in a smug tone while earning another glare from gaara.

"SASUKE!!!" screamed naruto.

"What? I am merely stating fact my little naru-chan" said sasuke while giving naruto a heated stare. Naruto gulped and looked back at gaara only to find him glaring at sasuke.

'_Why is gaara glaring at sasuke Kyuu?'_

'**Kit are you really that stupid?'**

'_Im not stupid! I was just asking a simple question! God!'_

'**Yea a simple minded question…'** Kyuubi mumbled to himself

'What was that?'

'**Oh nothing, nothing. Well to answer your **_**simple **_**question. It seems that the demon in Gaara has gone into heat too…well that's interesting…it seems that Gaara wants you too kit' **Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"Naruto"

'_What!?!?!?! Gaara too!! Noooo!! My life is over!!'_

'**Oh no kit I'd say you life is about to heat up' **(no pun intended)

"Naruto"

'_Oh shut up Kyuubi!! How can this be happening to me?'_

'**Whenever one reaches the stage of heat he starts to get the urge to-'**

'_I SAID TO SHUT UP KYUUBI!!!! Im not listening!!!! Ahhhh!!! Lalalalalalala!!!'_

'**Yea very mature kit... well it seems that you are gonna have a hard time with this one. You know that when a demon is in heat and is around another demon they will automatically try to mate? So unless you want to save yourself for the uchiha I suggest you try to stay away from Gaara'**

'_What! I don't want to be with either of them! I just want to be left alone!'_

"NARUTO!" yelled sasuke

"Huh? What?" said the blond.

"Jeez dobe, why don't you stop spacing out and get rid of this annoyance so we can get back to where we left off" sasuke said in a voice dripping with lust.

"NO! I think that you should leave sasuke and im sorry but you to Gaara, I need to be alone right now…" naruto hurriedly pushed sasuke and gaara out of his apartment and shut the door with a slam.

Sasuke turned to gaara and said "this is your entire fault! If hadn't come then I would still be with naruto!"

"Well then I guess it was a good thing I came to claim my mate then. I wouldn't want to lose him to scum like you" said gaara in an emotionless voice.

At this sasuke paled a little _'mate?'_

Vixen: Ta da! Yay chapter 3 is finished X3

Sasu: I hate you

Vixen: hurt expression how cruel! Im gonna tell naru-chan what you said!

Naru: huh? Tell me what?

Sasu:…

Vixen: naru-chan! Sasuke said that-

Sasu: that I love the story! And that she needs to write more!!

Vixen: grin

Gaara: you pushover

Sasu: glare

Naru: wow sasuke! Ur so nice today! hug

Sasu: smirk looks at gaara

Gaara: glare

Vixen: yay! I will update soon! So plz don't hurt me! runs away


	4. the agreement

Vixen: Ok people!!! I'm still here!!! I'm still trying to fix my computer so I have moved everything to my laptop for now.

Sasu: yea yea, we have already heard this before

Naru: be nice Sasuke! She is just explaining herself!

Vixen: thank you naru-chan. Sasuke why can't you be as nice as naru-chan!

Sasu: because that would make me an uke and I am clearly a seme

Vixen: hmmmm…good point.

Naru: hey!!! You're supposed to be on my side!

Vixen: I am naru-chan! But he does have a good point!

Naru: humph.

Sasu: so does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?

Vixen: I guess. I can forgive you for your earlier comments.

Sasu: good then can I screw my little fox now?

Naru: Sasuke!!!!

Vixen: I guess

Naru: Hey! Don't get a say in this!!!!

Vixen: hm? Oh I guess

Naru: good

Vixen: ok Sasuke no screwing yet but I'll let you do something.

Sasu: aw man!

Naru: what!!!

Vixen: ok here is chapter 4!!

**WARNING:** this a boy X boy fiction so if you don't like it then don't read it oh and there is a kind of lemon in this one so yea... it's my very first one so let me know what you think

I don't own Naruto but thankfully for us yaoi fans Sasuke does!

_**Bold, italics**_ is kyuubi speaking

""Is speech

_**Last time: **_

Sasuke turned to Gaara and said "this is your entire fault! If hadn't come then I would still be with Naruto!"

"Well then I guess it was a good thing I came to claim my mate then. I wouldn't want to lose him to scum like you" said Gaara in an emotionless voice.

At this Sasuke paled a little _'mate?'_

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The agreement

sigh'well _could yesterday have gotten any worse? What was I thinking!! Sasuke must think __I'm__ some sort of freak! He's never gonna talk to me again!! And what the hell am_ _I going to do about Gaara!'_

'_**Well**__** kit, you could always let Gaara fuck you and I don't think Sasuke minded too much. In fact I think he liked it a lot.'**_

_'WHAT!! __I'm__ not going to let Gaara fuck me! __I'm__ not __a__ uke …I mean __I'm__ not gay damn it!!'_

_**'**__**Sure**__** you're not, ya'know the sooner you accept the fact that you are the sooner we can have Sasuke deal with this problem'**_

_'__What__ do you mean? What is Sasuke going to do about it?'_

_**'sigh **__**your**__** an idiot, well the seme need to protect his uke right? **__**And plus **__**you're**__** in heat so you need some relief right? So you just go to Sasuke if you don't want Gaara'**_

_'ARGGGG!! I don't want any of them!!! I just want to be left alone!!!'_

'_**whether you want it or not they are not going to leave you alone if you don't just accept one of them and you can make it easy or you can make it hard so suck**_ _**it up and take it like an uke'**_

_'Is__ all you ever think about is sex'_

_**'**__**Yup**__**'**_

Naruto decided to end his conversation at that in order to avoid a major migraine. So since he was on probation because of the damn heat thing he was going to do some cleaning. Too bad for him Kyuubi kept singing about uke's getting banged and putting mental images of a nude Sasuke in his brain. But as he was trying to block those images he didn't hear someone enter into his apartment.

"Damn foxes that are in heat" mumbled Naruto

"What are you mumbling about dobe? You know people will think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself"

"Ahhhh!!! Sasuke! Don't sneak up on me like that and get out of my house! Stop breaking in!"

"I'm not breaking in, I am stealthily entering and it's not my fault that you're too much of a dobe to notice when someone has entered your home. You ought to be more aware what if I were someone who wanted to do bad things to you that would make you cry out in protest" said Sasuke

Remembering what kyuubi said earlier Naruto blushed a little but it didn't go un-noticed by the Uchiha.

"What are you blushing for my little kitsune?" Sasuke huskily whispered in Naruto's ear as he pushed him against the wall and started licking his ear. Naruto moaned and started to blush hard.

"Mmmmm Naruto you look so sexy right now and your moaning is turning me on. What other sounds can you make for me?"

Sasuke pinned Naruto's wrists above his head with one hand and started to trail his other hand over his clothed chest.

"S-stop Sasuke! Uhh!! Ah! P-please!"

"Even your begging is sexy, but I don't like what you're begging for. I know you don't want me to stop"

He moved his hand under Naruto's shirt and started to move it up and down his chest. Sasuke lifts Naruto's shirt and starts to lick the swirl mark that appeared on his stomach making Naruto moan even louder.

"That's right moan for me, let me hear you"

"Ahhhh, s-sasu! P-please stop! I can't take it!"

Naruto tried to break free from Sasuke's grip but failed miserably. Sasuke glared at him and tightened his grip. Naruto cried out in pain his highly sensitive body was on fire.

_'I__ don't know how long I can last __I'm so__ close to coming and Sasuke is only touching_ _my chest'_

'_**Kit**__**, stop trying to fight it give in. I know **__**it's**__** what you really want**_ _**to do'**_

_'b-but kyuu __it's__ Sasuke! My best friend!'_

_**'**__**That**__** only means that he knows you the best'**_

Sasuke then moved his hand further down and slipped it into his bright orange pants. Grabbing his hard erection and starting to stroke it lovingly.

"N-no! I-I'm cl-close to c-coming!! Ahhhh Sasuke!"

"Yes Naruto come for me"

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips hard and muffled his scream as Naruto came on his hand. Finally releasing his wrists Naruto slid to the floor. Although feeling a little dizzy Naruto looked up at Sasuke, he was staring at his hand like it was some fascinating book. Then he started to lick his hand to clean off Naruto's cum.

"Don't do that it's disgusting!!" yelled Naruto

Sasuke just stared at him with a raised eyebrow and started to walk towards the door

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!!!" Naruto said angrily

"You **only** be long to me, don't you forget that" and with that said Sasuke walked out the door.

'_**Woooooo!!!! Kit that was HOT! Looks like you bagged yourself a good one!'**_

_'Shut up Kyuubi!! What was with that line 'you only belong to me' what the fuck is that supposed to mean! And then that thing he did with his hand gross!'_

_**'You know you liked it admit it'**_

blush_'yea I guess I did'_

_**'YES!!!! Now I can enjoy sex!!'**_

_'Is that all you ever think about!!! Jeeze get a life!'_

_**'Your life is my life, so I can just enjoy myself watching you and making your life **__**miserable**__**'**_

_'__What__ do you mean by that?'_

_**'Oh you'll see later'**_

sigh 'I need to take a shower'

Time skip** (AN: sorry I ****can't**** think of what to put )**

"Ahhhh what a nice shower! I feel so refreshed"

'Now that you are nice and clean how about we go to Sasuke's house and ask him to help us with our problem'

'No! It's too soon to go and see him he just left! And I'm hungry I want some ramen.'

'Fine but if Gaara attacks you don't you whine about it'

'sigh well if you really want me to I guess I can go to his house now…'

'Good but make sure you don't let your guard down you never know where Gaara might be'

'Right!'

So Naruto left his apartment and headed for the Uchiha mansion. As he made his way there he kept getting a bad feeling that kept getting worse. Naruto just decided to ignore the bad feeling he had and kept on going not looking back. But id he had he would have noticed that he was being followed.

_'Ok I'm here but I have this awful feeling do you feel it Kyuu?'_

_**'It's just your imagination Kit, hurry and knock on the door'**_

_'Fine'_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Wow his house is so big! How can he live here all by himself? Doesn't he get lonely?"

_**'Why are you asking me? And if you feel bad for him why don't you just move in with him? You have such a crappy apartment anyway'**_

_'Hey! My apartment is not crappy! It just has the Naruto touch to it that's all, and the only way I am going to move in with that teme is if I'm wearing a little skimpy maid outfit and start calling him Master Uchiha'_

_**'You better not say that'**_

_'Why?'_

_**'Because one you say it, it has the possibility of happening'**_

_'Oh whatever Kyuubi that's not gonna happen! Sasuke's not that much of a bastard'_

"Dobe, you've been standing there with a stupid look on your face and its starting to tick me off. What do you want? Don't tell me you want to have another round?" Sasuke said with a smug look on his face.

"No! I just came here to ask you for a favor!" said a blushing Naruto

"And what would that be?" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Umm well, c-can you help me stay away from Gaara?"

"I don't see why I should, what do I get?"

"What? What do you mean 'what do I get'! You get to help a friend in need! That's what you get!"

"No"

"What! That's so heartless of you! Why!!"

"Because I don't get anything in return"

"Fine! What do you want?"

_**'**__**HOHOHO**__**! This should be good'**_

_'ARGG! Shut up!'_

"I want you to stay here with me and since you are suspended from missions you can be my little foxy maid"

_**'HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!'**_**Rolling**** on the floor)**

"What! No way! I don't want to wear a skimpy maid outfit and call you Master Uchiha all day!!"

"I never said you had to do that but now that you mention it you can to that too"

_**'You **__**can't**__** complain you're the one that said it. And you can**__**'**__**t say no either you can**__**'**__**t handle Gaara in this state'**_

sigh "Fine I agree"

"You do? Well ok then now let's go and get your things shall we?"

Vixen: yay! I finished!!! I am so sorry it took me so long to write this! I think I made it longer than the rest of them as an apology

Naru: I can't believe I'm going to be a maid (sulking in a corner with Sasuke doing his happy dance behind him)

Sasu: I can't believe you agreed!!

Naru: like I had a choice!

Vixen/Sasu: you did

Naru: no I didn't!

Vixen yes you did I could have written it in if you had just asked me

Naru: . . . .

Vixen: ok so tell me what you think! Review please!!!


	5. The move?

Vixen: IM BACK!!!! Yay!! Well I finally fixed my computer but the bad tihing is everything is G-O- N- E so sad : (

Sasu: Hn well if you wouldn't go on online all the time then maybe you wouldn't get any viruses

Vixen: BUT I NEED IT!!!

Sasu: no you don't! Get off your lazy ass and do your job for once!

Vixen: but, but. . . I don't wanna pouts

Sasu: sigh you're giving me a headache. . .

Vixen: OK! On with the story!!! XD

_**WARNING:**_ this is yaoi meaning boyXboy so considered yourself warned! Don't even think about flagging me! DX

"Blah" talking

_'__Blah__'_ thinking

_**'**__**Blah**__**'**_ Kyuubi talking

**Last time:** "I want you to stay here with me and since you are suspended from missions you can be my little foxy maid"

_**'HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!'**_** (Rolling on the floor) **

"What! No way! I don't want to wear a skimpy maid outfit and call you Master Uchiha all day!!"

"I never said you had to do that but now that you mention it you can to that too"

_**'You can't complain you're the one that said it. And you can't say no either you can't handle Gaara in this state' **_

sigh "Fine I agree"

"You do? Well ok then now let's go and get your things shall we?"

_'__I can't believe I'm going to do this'_

_**'**__**Awww**__** come on kit, it's not that bad'**_

_'Yes it is! He's gonna to make me wear a skimpy maid outfit and make me call him Master __**fucking**__ Uchiha!' _

_**'Only because you opened your big **__**mouth .**__** . . again'**_

_'Whatever'_

"Hurry up dobe we've been moving your crap to my house for three hours" said a very cranky Uchiha

"It's not crap! It's my life!" yelled Naruto with tears forming on his eyes

"Whatever, just hurry up. We need to get you fitted for your uniform" said Sasuke with an evil smirk (**AN:** Hurray for the perverted evil smirk!!! XD)

blush "D-do I really need to wear one? Why do you have to be such a bastard!" yelled Naruto

"Yes you do and because I can" was the ever so smug reply which pissed Naruto off to no end.

_'Bastard! Can you believe this guy! ARGGG!! He thinks he's so much better than me, __pampa__s__**ASS!**_

_**'Well he is you know, **__**you're**__** just too sensitive' kyuubi chuckled**_

_'How can you be so lax about __this?__I thought__ you were a demon with pride damn it! _

_**'Oh? I have lots of pride**__**, but**__** see**__**ing**__** you suffer it is one of my enjoyments. It's like watching a soap opera I'm waiting for you to figure out that you were born to be an uke'**_

_'But in a way you are being dominated by him too! What would the other demons think about you! The Great Kyuubi being dominated by a human'_

_**'Are you trying to get me to help you? Ha what a joke!'**_

_'But Kyuu!! You have to get angry sometimes! When he talks down to me for being weak isn't a blow to you pride and ego?!_

_**'Hmmm, you have a point. We need to show him that we can't be pushed around'**_

_'Right!'_

_**'We need to show him that we can't be tamed!!'**_

_'Yes!!'_

_**'WE need to go screw Gaara!!'**_

_Hell yea! We're gonna kick __his .__. Wait__That's__ not what I meant!'_

_**'So it's settled! Muhahahaha! I'll show that Uchiha that the Great Demon Kyuubi can't be overcome!'**_

By this time Naruto was in tears packing his box mumbling how he was going to die a painful death. But then he stopped when he picked up a photo envelope.

_'I don't remember having this here. I wonder what's . . . inside?_

_OH._

_MY._

_GOD._

_What the hell is this! I'm naked!!'_

"Oh, that's where I dropped them"

"Don't say that so calmly! You perverted bastard! Where the hell did you get these?!" Yelled a very angry kitsune

"I took them from the tree outside your window. For a ninja you sure do suck, you didn't know I was there"

"Shut up! I should burn these pictures!" said an embarrassed Naruto

"You do that and I will make sure that you are the hardest working maid in Kohana" said Sasuke glaring

Suddenly Sasuke was thrown against the wall by a glowing Naruto. Naruto pined Sasuke's hands above his head with one hand and held his through with the other.

**"Is that a threat?"** growled Naruto

"Naruto . . . no you're not Naruto"

**chuckle "****Wow you really ****are ****smart" **cackled Kyuubi

"Shut up you stupid fox. Now let me talk to my dobe" said Sasuke

Kyuubi tightened his hold on the young Uchiha and glared at him.

**"Shut up Uchiha you're not in the position to give orders! Since you are so eager to get in my kits pants I should rape you right now. Fortunately for you Naruto doesn't want me to." **Said Kyuubi with his voice dripping with venom

Whisper **"But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun anyway"**

Kyuubi removed his hand from Sasuke's through and started to lick his neck. He used his now free hand to slip it under Sasuke's shirt. Making Sasuke moan a bit made Kyuubi smirk. Sasuke was starting to breathe a little faster and his heart started to beat faster.

**"****W****ell, well it looks like someone is enjoying himself. You're even starting to sweat"** chuckled Kyuubi

"Shut up Kyuubi . . . nnaa!"

**"****Mmmmm**** you know you sound sexy when you moan like that"**

Kyuubi then started to move his hand lower and lower. He froze just as his hand was about to reach Sasuke's waistband of his pants. Kyuubi started to sniff the air he started to look around the room.

**"It's Gaara, he's calling me. Sorry little boy I guess playtime is over, I have a Gaara to screw"**

"What! You can't screw Gaara! Naruto's virginity is mine!" said a glaring Sasuke

**"Haha well little boy Gaara is trying to claim Naruto too and he is giving off some very strong pheromones. Plus I know from experience that He is a good fuck" **

With that said Kyuubi vanished and a very pissed off Sasuke was left behind.

Vixen: sigh im done what a relief

Sasu: Why do you always leave me hanging like that

Kyuu: Because she likes me better chuckle

Sasu: glare

Panda: Am I in the next chapter?

Vixen: Yes

Panda: Finally!!

Kyuu: Are there gonna be juicy moments with me and mister panda?

Vixen: maybe. . .

Kyuu: Yum. Ok hurry and write the next chapter!

Vixen: Ok, ok. Please review and thank you for being patient with me while I was getting my computer fixed! Thank you so much!


	6. the uniform

Vixen: hey guys I have exciting news!! I'm moving to Texas! Yay! I can't believe it I'm so excited!

Naru: demo . . . will you still be writing this story? puppy eyes

Vixen: errr yea?

Naru: YATTA!

Sasu: Naru-chan don't be stupid

Naru: shut up teme!

Sasu: Hn

Vixen: ok, ok don't fight. Oh yea I forgot to mention that I have more news!

Naru: what is it?

Sasu: I bet it's something stupid

Vixen: is not shut up or I will make you like girls!

Sasu: . . .

Vixen: that's what I thought. Well anyway I'm in the process of writing an original story! I can't believe that I'm writing one!

Naru: really!! That's great! What's it called?!

Vixen: Its called Hunters of the night. And when I get 5 reviews I'm going to post the next chapter so please R&R that story.

Naru: cool!

Vixen: yup ok on with this story! And don't worry Sasu I'm not going to make you like girls

Sasu: oh thank GOD!

Vixen: Haha yea, yea. ON WITH THE STORY!!

_**WARNING:**_ this is yaoi meaning boyXboy so considered yourself warned! Don't even think about flagging me! DX

"Blah" talking

'_Blah'_ thinking

__

'_**Blah'**_ Kyuubi talking

**Last time:**

"**It's Gaara, he's calling me. Sorry little boy I guess playtime is over, I have a Gaara to screw"**

"What! You can't screw Gaara! Naruto's virginity is mine!" said a glaring Sasuke

"**Haha well little boy Gaara is trying to claim Naruto too and he is giving off some very strong pheromones. Plus I know from experience that He is a good f" **

With that said Kyuubi vanished and a very pissed off Sasuke was left behind.

**Chapter 6 The Uniform**

'God Dammit! Where is that fucking **Fox**' said a very pissed Uchiha

He ran down the streets of Kohana looking for his stupid dobe. He ran to the first place where Naruto would go, the Ramen stand.

'Wait this is the place Naruto would go but would Kyuubi? No, not if he was about to fuck Gaara.' Sasuke thought, that is until he heard Naruto's voice

"Wow Gaara! Thank You for buying me ramen!" said a very happy Naruto

"Its fine Naruto, you know I would do anything for you" said Gaara

'How dare he say that to my property!' thought an angry Uchiha

"Haha, Gaara you are so kawaii when you say things like that!" laughed Naruto

Sasuke looked over the corner of the Ramen stand to see a laughing Naruto and an evil smirking Gaara

"NARUTO! What are you doing here!?" yelled Sasuke

The sudden outburst startled Naruto and Gaara. They looked over at a fuming Sasuke, Gaara smirked and Naruto paled. Gaara decided to put his arm around Naruto and pull him in for a quick kiss.

"See you later koibito" Gaara said to a blushing Naruto

"B-bye Gaara koi" said Naruto in a low whisper

A smug Gaara walked past Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder. Sasuke shook it off and grabbed Gaara's sleeve and whispered harshly in his ear.

"You won't have him for long, you can count on that" he whispered with a glare

"We will see" was all Gaara said before he walked out of the stand

"Sasuke I'm sorry that I left you in the apartment like that. Umm I –"

"Let's go Naruto, we have a uniform to get" said Sasuke

"H-hai" Naruto said with hid head bowed

SNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Naruto come out" said a smirking Sasuke

"No! You are so mean Sasuke! How can you make me wear this!" said an angry Naruto

Come on Naruto It's not like there is anyone here, we are at the mansion." Said Sasuke

The bathroom door slowly opened and a beautiful blushing Naruto came out. His 'uniform' was made of very soft cotton material and was a deep orange with white frills underneath the skirt and out of the long sleeves. It came to the middle of his thighs and had white silk laces criss-crossed down his legs with shiny black shoes. Sasuke walked up to him and handed him the hat to match **(1). **

"You look cute Naruto" Sasuke said with an innocent smile

"Shut up! I should kick your ass!" Naruto said angrily while trying to pull the skirt lower

"Now now, you're supposed to call me 'Master Uchiha' my little maid" he said smugly

"Fine, what would you like me to do Master" he said then the door bell rang

"Go get the door" Sasuke said as he headed to the kitchen

Naruto went to the door muttering about a stupid Uchiha and how humiliating this all is. He went to the door as he opened he saw the last two people in the world that he wanted to see right now.

"Maa Naru-chan I didn't know that you liked to cross dress" said Kakashi

"Hmmm this will make good material for my next edition of Icha Icha Paradise" muttered Jiraiya to himself

"Shut up you two! It's not like I want to dress like this!" said a pissed Naruto "Why are you here anyway?"

"Sasuke invited us" said Kakashi

"Yea, he said he needed to show us something" Jiraiya said

"Yes, I do" said Sasuke as he came from the kitchen "I need you to assist me with something. Please follow me to the living room, oh and Naruto you can go and clean the upstairs"

"Yes Master" He said then he bowed and left the room

"What was that?" Kakashi asked

"That's what I need your help with" Sasuke said

"Oh? And what do we get for helping you?" Jiraiya asked

"Jiraiya you get more ideas for your book and Kakashi you get moves you can use on Iruka" He said

"Hmmm sounds interesting" Kakashi said "I'm in"

"Yes me as well" Jiraiya said

"Perfect" said Sasuke

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Vixen: ok that's where I'm going to leave it

Naru: So what's happens next?

Vixen: I'm not telling

Naru: Aww you tease

Sasu: What the hell! Why is panda boy with my Naru-chan!

Panda: because it's what the people want

Sasu: Like hell they do! You are going down Panda Boy!

Vixen: Now now boys let's not fight

Naru: Yea Vixen-chan knows what she's doing

Vixen: Aww! Naru-chan you are sooo cute!

Sasu: Hey he's mine! grabs Naruto and runs away

Panda: sigh baka

Vixen: nods head well anyway I apologize for the late update please forgive me bows ok please R&R JA NE!

**(1) **you know that hat thing that you see the maids in anime wear i couldn't resist! i had to make Naru-can wear it! XD


	7. The Plan

Vixen: hey every one!! I hope you are doing well 

Naru: *sigh*

Vixen: What's wrong Naru-chan??

Naru: nothing . . .

Sasu: He wants me

Vixen: Yea right! You don't right naru-chan?

Naru: . . .

Vixen: 0.o Naru-chan! Are you serious!?!

Naru: yea . . .

Sasu: . . . HELL YEA! *does a happy dance*

Vixen: Umm ok, so uhhhhhh well then

Sasu: speechless aren't you

Vixen: Well yea! I mean I knew he would come around eventually but I didn't expect him to this soon

Panda: It was the fox

Sasu: WOAH! Panda boy when did you get here?!

Panda: I've been here Dumb Ass

Vixen: Ok boy's let's not fight

Sasu: Hn. Ok so what do you mean it was the fox?

Vixen: well let's just on with the story you will find out soon enough

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS__

_**WARNING:**_ this is yaoi meaning boyXboy so considered yourself warned! Don't even think about flagging me! DX

"Blah" talking

'_Blah'_ thinking

'**Blah'** Kyuubi talking

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Last Time:**

"Yes Master" He said then he bowed and left the room

"What was that?" Kakashi asked

"That's what I need your help with" Sasuke said

"Oh? And what do we get for helping you?" Jiraiya asked

"Jiraiya you get more ideas for your book and Kakashi you get moves you can use on Iruka" He said

"Hmmm sounds interesting" Kakashi said "I'm in"

"Yes me as well" Jiraiya said

"Perfect" said Sasuke

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Chapter 7: The Plan**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

'I wonder what they are talking about' **'Probably about you' **'Yea right why would Sasuke want to talk about me to Kaka-san and Jiraiya for?'**'Because he's jealous' **'Well I hope so, or else your plan isn't working' **'Ha! You say that as if you don't trust me' **'that's because I don't. And what about Gaara! He already wants me! What if he tries to rape me or something' **'he won't' **'but how do you know!!'**'Because he has a mate already duh!' **'He does?' **'Yes' **'who is it??'**'Why should I tell you' **'Because you love me?' **'Hell no' **'Meanie!!' **'Yes I know'**

~~~ With the perverts~~~

"Sasuke I think you are getting a little bit carried away" Kakashi said

"Shut the hell up! I'm not getting carried away!" yelled Sasuke?

"You don't think locking Gaara up is getting carried away" Jiraiya said

"No not really" Sasuke said

"Well why don't we try this instead" Kakashi said

"I'm listening"

~~~Naru-chan!!~~~

'Damn it! Kyuu I can't hear anything they are saying' **'don't be nosy** **Naruto'** 'shut up, I have a right to know' '**yea right'**

Naruto was trying so hard to hear what they were saying that he didn't hear Gaara come in through the window.

"Naruto what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to hear what Sasuke is saying about . . . . . GAARA!" Naruto yelled as he turned around and fell

Upon hearing a thud upstairs and a yell from Naruto Sasuke ran quickly up the stairs to see what was wrong. When he reached the top he found Naruto being pinned to the ground by Gaara.

"You look so cute with that outfit on Naru-chan" Gaara said loud enough for Sasuke to hear "I could just eat you up"

"Get the hell off him you ass!!" Sasuke yelled in furry

"Why should I he is mine" Gaara said

"The hell he is!" Sasuke said as he jumped at Gaara

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he and Jiraiya made it up the stairs

"Kaka-sensei! Please stop them!" Naruto yelled as he was trying to pull Sasuke off of Gaara.

"All right boy s break it up" Jiraiya said as he pulled Gaara up by the collar.

Since Naruto was pulling on Sasuke, when Jiraiya pulled Gaara, he and Sasuke feel to the floor.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Sasuke yelled

"You give Naruto back" Gaara said

"Maa Maa, you guys need to sort this out another day" Kakashi said

"There is no sorting to do! Naruto is mine and Sasuke is an idiot" Gaara said

"I'm not an idiot you freak!" Sasuke yelled "Naruto is mine and no one-"Sasuke was cut off with a slap in the face by Naruto.

"Don't I have a say in whom I belong to!" Naruto cried

Naruto suddenly ran down the stairs and out if the house.

"That dobe doesn't he know that he is still wearing his uniform" Sasuke said

Sasuke too ran down the stairs and out of the house to go look for Naruto. Now the only people who were left in the house were two perverts and Gaara. Gaara gave Jiraiya a death glare.

"Haha Gaara why don't I introduce you to someone" Kakashi said

"Why the hell would I want to meet any friends of yours" he said "and Jiraiya you better let me go or you will be losing that arm"

"Actually it's more like re-introducing you" Jiraiya said as he quickly let go of Gaara

"Re-introducing?" he said

"Yea, I'm sure that you will forget all about Naruto once you meet him" Kakashi said with a noticeable smile beneath his mask

"Why the hell would I want to forget about Naruto" Gaara said angrily

"Because you won't need to think about him anymore" someone said from behind them

"Neji" Gaara said with a glare

"Hmm I like the way you say my name" Neji said

Neji began to walk closer to Gaara, and with each step he made closer to Gaara he made the same amount back.

"You stay the hell away from me" Gaara said

"Never" Neji replied

Gaara then sprinted out of the house and went to look for a place to hide.

"Haha! You can't hide from me Gaara" Neji said as he followed Gaara out of the house.

"Maa, kids these days" Kakashi said

"Indeed" Jiraiya said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Vixen: sorry it's so short!

Panda: I can't believe you brought Neji into this!!

Vixen: Sorry panda boy! I just like you pared up with Neji-kun Haha

Sasu: yes! Now I can have Naruto all to myself!

Naru: Nooooooo!!!

Sasu: yessssss!!! *Grabs Naruto and runs out of the room*

Vixen: . . . .

Panda: . . . .

Vixen: wow everything got quiet

Panda: yea, it's kinda nice

Vixen: yea. So anyway I think I'm just going to make like 2 more chaps of this story. Maybe 3. Ok so see you in the next chapter!!!


	8. Letting Go

Vixen: I'm, I'm alive!! I live!!!

Panda: . . .

Vixen: why so silent Panda-chan? Didn't you miss me?

Panda: don't call me Panda-chan!

Vixen: Ahh that's better ^^

Panda: Damn women . . .

Vixen: what was that you just said?

Panda: . . . nothing?

_I'm bringing sexy back them other boy just don't know how to act_

Vixen: Panda! You know you aren't supposed to have your cell phone in here!

Panda: the hell ringtone is this! Who put this on here!

Vixen: yea right! I know you got it *smirk*

Panda: shut up! *sigh* *answers phone* who the hell is this

*silence*

Panda: how the hell did you get my number!

*silence*

Panda: oh she did, did she? *evil glare my way*

Panda: am I to assume that you got this ringtone as well? Very egotistical

Vixen: Maa Maa please excuse the rude panda ^^;

Panda: I did not say testicle! *walks out of the room still talking*

Vixen: Haha ok on with the next chapter!

_**WARNING:**_ this is yaoi meaning boyXboy so considered yourself warned! Don't even think about flagging me! DX

"Blah" talking

'_Blah'_ thinking

'**Blah'** Kyuubi talking

**Last time:** "Yea, I'm sure that you will forget all about Naruto once you meet him" Kakashi said with a noticeable smile beneath his mask

"Why the hell would I want to forget about Naruto" Gaara said angrily

"Because you won't need to think about him anymore" someone said from behind them

"Neji" Gaara said with a glare

"Hmm I like the way you say my name" Neji said

Neji began to walk closer to Gaara, and with each step he made closer to Gaara he made the same amount back.

"You stay the hell away from me" Gaara said

"Never" Neji replied

Gaara then sprinted out of the house and went to look for a place to hide.

"Haha! You can't hide from me Gaara" Neji said as he followed Gaara out of the house.

"Maa, kids these days" Kakashi said

"Indeed" Jiraiya said

Chapter 8: Letting Go

_My lungs hurt_

**Stop**

_They burn_

**Stop it**

_I can't stop_

**You must**

_No, I can't go back_

**Why**

_I don't deserve him_

**Yes you do**

_A monster doesn't deserve to be happy_

**Don't let the lowly humans infect your mind**

_But I am-_

**Don't say that! You and I are one, you are not a monster. And you deserve happiness**

_Kyuu, I never knew you were such a romantic_

**Shut up kit, and go back to where you belong**

_But, what about you_

**I will be fine, open your eyes**

_I didn't know that I had them closed_

I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to sit up to see where I was but my body wouldn't listen. So instead I turned my head, I was at team 7's training spot. I don't remember how I even got here. I remember running and that's it. Could I have run until I passed out? It was so warm with the sun shining down on me, I almost wanted to close my eyes and sleep once again. As I was about to drift off again I heard footsteps nearing where I was.

"Dobe, don't you know that no one can see you in a maids outfit but me" Sasuke said in a whisper

"Mmm, Suke" I mumbled

_I'm sorry kyuu, I can't stay awake_

_**It's ok kit, since that bastard is here I guess you can rest.**_

And with that said I fell into unconsciousness

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I opened my eyes slowly, everything was blurry at first but then it adjusted. I looked around the room and realized that I was in Sasuke's room. I tried to sit up but my limbs refused to work right. And then of course my stupid body decided to get really hot. I broke out in a sweat, and began to moan. This feeling, I need something.

_Kyuu, kyuu! Where are you?_

There was no answer.

_Where is he?_

I heard the door open and Sasuke walked into the bedroom with a bowl of ramen. My heat flared up and I let out a loud moan. Sasuke quickly rushed to my side.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"S-Suke" I moaned again "I-I need"

"What? What is it?" he asked "I got you some Miso Ramen if you want it"

"No, no" I said with irritation "I need something else"

"What is it?" he whispered in my ear

I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him close to me until he was in top of me. I then pulled his head down towards mine and kissed him. Our tongues battled at first for dominance but he quickly forced me into submission. He pinned my arms above my head and lowered his head down to play with my nipples.

"What do you want Naru?" he said in a sexy low voice

I moaned as he took my right nipple in-between his teeth. 

"I want you" I said in a whisper "I need you inside me"

He stopped and looked me in the eyes. He leaned down and gave me a soft sweet kiss.

"Is that what you really want Naruto?" He asked in a fearful whisper

"Yes" I breathed

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

'Damn where did he go' Gaara thought as he hid up in a tree in the middle of the forest.

'**Haha, he is probably hiding somewhere behind you and waiting to ambush you little panda'**

'Shut the hell up Shuu'

'**Mmm you are so grumpy all the time, maybe you should get laid'**

'I swear to god if you don't shut up I'm going to find a way to get you out and then I'm going to watch as you bleed to death as you hang upside down'

'**Damn panda, you make me so proud with your plans of torture'**

'Dear god what must I do to shut you up!'

'**Hmm, well you could get yourself laid'**

'Why the hell are you so interested in my sex life! And wouldn't you rather be happier with another demon vessel?! Why won't you let me try and mate with Naruto?!'

'**Because my little panda, you need to find someone who balances you. You are too fiery and adding Naru-chan to that mix is defiantly not wise'**

"Oh what do you know you, stupid Shuu"

"Talking to yourself again Gaara-chan?" said a voice behind him

"Neji!" Gaara yelled in surprise

'Ahaha! I told you so! You can't get nothing pass me!'

"Fuck" Gaara cursed

"Why don't mind if I do" Neji said with a smirk

Neji then grabbed Gaara by the arm and puffed away in a cloud of white smoke (**A.N.** OMG! How do they do that!! X3)

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**WARNING: SxN LEMON!!!** (Finally)

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" I panted

I was writhing under Sasuke as he was stroking my shaft with firm swift strokes. 'I'm getting so hot, I can hardly stand it.' I feeling of impatience overwhelmed me as I let out an angry growl and flipped Sasuke over so that our positions were reversed. The look on his face was priceless I almost laughed but the seriousness of the situation we were in kept me from it. I ripped off his clothes and throwing the shredded pieces across the floor.

"Naruto what-"I cut him off by occupying his mouth in a more pleasurable way

I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and began his brutal and dominate assault. He grabbed my by the back of neck and brought me even closer to him as he continued to ravish me. I eased myself slowly onto his rock hard member and he quickly let me go to gasp in some much needed air. He gave me a confused look as he noticed my already wet passage way.

"We have the ahhh, ability t-to wet ourselves when we are in heat Mmm" I said as I gently rode him

"God Naruto, you are so sexy riding me like that" Sasuke moaned

I rolled my hips a little and Sasuke gave me an angry growl as he flipped us back to how we were and started to thrust into me and a fast pace. I moaned, mewled, and whispered his name as he continually hit my sweet spot. I could feel my release coming soon. Sasuke's thrusts began to get jerky and I could tell that he was close as well.

"S-Sasu" I moaned "I-I'm c-coming!"

I screamed his name so loud when I came I was sure that the whole village could hear me. Sasuke too came after a few more thrust and he moaned my name. Sasuke collapsed next to me and pulled me close to his side. He breathed in my sent and I gave a contented sigh. My body is finally starting to cool down. I heard Sasuke sigh next to me too and he buried his nose in my unruly locks.

"You smell good" He said into my hair

"Not now I don't I'm all sweaty" I laughed

"I like you smelling like this" he said as he let out a deep chuckle that made me blush

"Naruto" he said and he turned my face to look at him "I love you"

I closed my eyes and could feel the tears wet my lashes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss to his lips.

"And I love you too Sasuke"

He held my gaze till he lowered HIS forehead to mine and smiled at me …. Wait a minute what!

'Holy Shit!! Sasuke smiled!!!'

*From inside Sasuke's closet*

"Did you get that on video Kakashi!" Jiraiya whispered with a shushed giddy voice

"I sure did" Kakashi said while closing the video camera

"This will be a great reference video for my next Icha Icha Boy's Love Special" Jiraiya said with a lecherous smile

"I can't wait, but make sure you put in some more interesting positions" Kakashi said as he pulled out his own copy of Icha Icha.

NGNGNGNGNGNGNGGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNNGNGNGNNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNG

**WARNING: NejixGaara LEMON!!** [You didn't think I forgot about them did you? ;) ]

Soft moans could be heard from a bed in the middle of a room in the Hyuuga district. Neji had Gaara pinned down on the bed as he was nibbling on a soft pink nipple. Gaara threw his head back in pleasure from Neji's sinful mouth. He threaded his fingers in Neji's long silky black hair silently asking for more. Gaara hissed when Neji pinched his other nipple and moved his head lower to the bulge in his pants.

"N-Neji god hurry the hell up" Gaara panted

"My my look how inpatient we are" Neji chuckled

"Shut the hell up" Gaara glared at him

"Since you are being so mean to me" Neji said he leaned in close to Gaara's ear "now you have to beg me" he whispered

"Like hell I will" Gaara panted

Neji smirked as he sat up on the bed and began to leave the room. He could feel the heated glare that Gaara was throwing his way. He made it to the door when Gaara broke.

"You can't be serious!" Gaara yelled angrily

"Oh I can assure you that I am" Neji said as he turned around

He looked at Gaara as he cast his gaze to the wall and he mumbled something. Smirking Neji walked slowly to the bed again.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say" he said as he knelled on the bed

"I-I said will you please touch me" Gaara said with a notable blush covering his face

"Only touch you?" Neji said as he moved closer to his slender red head

"Please kiss me" Gaara said

Neji gasped at the delicious sight before him. Gaara had a deep blush on his face, his lips plump and red from their earlier make out session and his sea green eyes clouded over with lust and love

"Please?" he whimpered

Neji did need to be asked any more times. He was quickly ravaging his read heads mouth to the point where he had him mewling. When they finally broke for breath Gaara pulled off Neji's shirt and started to un-button his tented pants. Neji helped him pull off his boxers and pants and then did the same to Gaara. Neji gently pushed Gaara down on his back and brought his fingers to Gaara's mouth.

"I can't wait anymore Neji" Gaara panted "please, just put it in"

"Are you sure? It will be more painful if I don't prepare you first" Neji said with worry in his voice

"Just do it, I can handle it" Gaara said

Neji nodded once and lifted Gaara's legs to rest on his shoulders. He gently began to push and soon he was all the way in to the hilt. Gaara hissed as the pain and pleasure began to overwhelm him. After a few moments of waiting Gaara rocked his hips a little to let Neji know he can move. Pretty soon the room was filled with moans and whispered names. They both could feel their release coming soon, Neji was ruthless and Gaara loved it. The harsh thrusts and the pleasure filled cries pushed them both over the edge and they moaned each other's name. They both laid there panting and sweaty for sometime till Neji turned his head to look at his new lover.

"Gaara" he said "will you stay with me?"

Gaara looked over at him his face still flush "as long as you don't mention my begging to ANYONE"

"Deal" Neji chuckled "hey Gaara?"

"What" Gaara asked tiredly

"Love you" Neji said with a smile

Gaara mumbled something and Neji laughed a little

"What was that? I didn't catch that" Neji gave a cheeky grin as he saw Gaara blush a deep shade of red and glare at him

"I said I love you too now go to sleep!" Gaara said as he turned away from Neji

Neji Just smiled as he wrapped his arms around his panda and felt a warm feeling in his chest as he heard him sigh happily. He would never get tired of this feeling, never.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The next day

"Sasuke" Naruto whined as they walked down the street or rather Sasuke walked and Naruto limped "I'm sorry that I laughed at your smile! It's just I have never seen it before"

'Man why is he so pissy all the time!'

'Because it would be no fun to me if he wasn't'

'Oh shut it kyuu'

Naruto pouted they came to Team Seven's training spot. Naruto leaned against a large bolder while Sasuke sat next to him. They sat in silence till they heard some footsteps coming. They turned to see a smirking Neji and a glaring and limping Gaara. Sasuke stood and gave one of his famous Uchiha smirks.

"So Neji finally got you huh Gaara" he said

"Shut it Uchiha or I will maim you" Gaara said threw his teeth

"Now now my little panda play nice or I will let slip about you-know-what" Neji said with his own smirk

"Why you conniving bastard, I'll kill you!" Gaara yelled

Naruto was just laughing at the sight of a limping Gaara trying to beat an almost laughing Neji while Sasuke could hardly contain his own laughter. Until both Gaara and Naruto stopped turned green and threw up by the rock

"Uh oh" Neji and Sasuke said together

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Vixen: Muhahahaha! I will leave the ending to your own imagination  Give your thanx to Sapphire who reminded me about this story ^^;

Naru: *sigh* Sasuke

Sasu: yes my love?

Naru: kiss me please?

Sasu: your wish is my command

Panda: oh god! It sickeningly sweet *gag*

Vixen: oh shut it! They are so cute together! *looks as SasuNaru fluffiness*

Neji: yes my little panda, should we go and have some fun ourselves?

Panda: *blush* no!

Neji: I know you wanna!

Panda: hell no don't touch me perv!

Neji: *chuckle* that's not what you were saying earlier

Panda. . .

Vixen: hahaha! Oh the stuff that goes through my mind :) to save you all from more pain this will be the final chapter! I hope I didn't run you all off with my awful author ways ^^;

Naru: they are leaving? *tears up* byes!!!

Sasu: Hn *gropes Naru*

Naru: *blush*

Panda: good riddance

Neji: be nice panda-chan, may your destinies be paved with happiness

Vixen: Ahaha thank you all for reading! Please go and check out my Original Yaoi Story and check out my account for the manga and awesome pics of the characters from my wonderful artist!


End file.
